Imperial Remnant
The Imperial Remnant, originally the Galactic Empire, is a faction that was formed after the Galactic Rebellion and Fallen War. At the end of the conflicts, the Galactic Empire did not have enough power to control its vast array of star systems. While many systems split off from the Empire, those still loyal reformed into the Imperial Remnant. While smaller than the late Empire, the Remnant still maintained the same government, leadership and laws. History Before Armada The Imperial Remnant was once the Galactic Empire, formed and headed by the late Emperor Palpatine. During the formation of the Empire at the end of the Clone Wars, several star systems saw this as a power play and became cautious of the Emperor's motives. Their fears were soon realized when Palpatine tightened his grip on the galaxy. With Imperial control growing, several small factions were formed across these star systems. While sporadic and uncoordinated, they launched several guerrilla style attacks on the Empire over the course of several months. Eventually the smaller factions united under a single leadership, forming the Rebel Alliance. By the time Palpatine and the Empire officially recognized the Rebel Alliance as a threat, the Rebels had already gathered enough strength to form military fleets and to wage direct battles with the Imperials. With both factions militarizing, the Galactic Rebellion began in 23 BA. For the next three years, both sides faced off across the galaxy, sustaining wins, losses and heavy casualties by 20 BA. When it appeared that the Empire was on the brink of defeat, Fallen appeared with his armada of ships, officially ending the Galactic Rebellion and starting the Fallen War. While at first Fallen only targeted Rebel controlled systems, Imperial systems came under attack after they sent envoys to establish an alliance with him. Over the course of the new few months, both Rebel and Imperial forces were pushed back. Upon realizing that Fallen could win the war at the current pace, the Rebel Alliance and Empire formed a temporary alliance and signed a peace treaty. Combining their forces, they were eventually able to push Fallen's forces back and defeated him at the Battle of Rhen Var, ending the Fallen War. At the end of the Fallen War, both the Rebel Alliance and Empire were too weak to continue fighting. With an uneasy peace keeping the galaxy calm, both sides agreed to abide by the peace treaty. During this time, with many systems no longer under Imperial control, the Imperial government began the process of reducing its territory and reforming its boundaries. Replenishing its military and drawing up new boundaries, the Empire was officially reformed as the Imperial Remnant. Though smaller and less powerful than the Empire, the Remnant was able to restore some of its lost strength in the following years. A Galaxy Divided When the uneasy peace in the galaxy began to crumble, the reigning Remnant leader, Emperor Palpatine, called for a galactic meeting, with the major factions sending representatives to work out any arising issues in order to keep the peace. The meeting proved unsuccessful. Both differing views on politics and a bomb threat ended the meeting with no real resolution. After the galactic meeting, the Remnant began to establish diplomatic ties with the Ishtari. At the same time the Remnant also began to expand its military presence in the galaxy. Officially this move was condoned as a act of caution for the increasing threat of war, but in reality the Remnant was preparing to take back lost territory from the Dominion Empire. The two sides eventually declared war when an Imperial base was found deep in Dominion territory. Shortly after the declaration of war, Palpatine was assassinated by his Senior Adviser, Pavaliin, who revealed himself to be Fallen. At the same time, Fallen destroyed the Imperial senate building, effectively killing a majority of the high ranking Imperial government. With the Emperor's death and senate explosion being broadcasted, civil unrest began to occur within the Remnant. Aided by Grand Admiral Thrawn, the Remnant's new Emperor, Darth Vader, declared martial law. Leadership Current * Emperor: Darth Vader * Commander of Imperial Forces: Grand Admiral Thrawn Former * Emperor: Palpatine * Chief Security Officer: Khaine Velosha * Senior Adviser to the Emperor: Pavaliin Category:Factions